Heros Chi Reborn
by Mining300
Summary: How does Po lose his battle what leads up to his defeat? The Story before Po s Death.
1. No more Dragon Warrior!

The Furious Five ran as quick as they could but had to fight Shens wolf army.

They punched, kicked, and dived at their opponents they went as fast to their destination as possible.

"Almost there!" Crane shouted.

"Faster!" Monkey had a worried look on his face, more worried than before.

"Where are Master Shifu and the Kung Fu Council?" Tigress Shouted at her friends as they ran.

Viper and Mantis said nothing just focused to get to Po. The five had to get to Po before he was killed.

Then they all heard Po scream out of pain.

They froze. Only several feet from where they could see Po they stopped afraid to look over the mountain top. But they soon looked to see a horrific sight. Po was face first in the dirt with cuts all over his body and the bandages over his broken leg were torn.

Shen, Hundun, Fenghuang, and Tai lung stood there laughing at his defeat. Po, The Dragon Warrior was dead.


	2. A vision and Injury

**7 days ago. Po P.O.V**

"Hiya!" I shouted punching a croc bandit into the wall.

_One down three to go. Me verses three bandits no problem._

"Hey Fung." I said calmly as I hit a croc bandit on the head knocking him out cold.

_Two down one to go._

I grabbed the tail of one of the bandits and threw him at the fleeing Fung and got a direct hit!

"Yea, another victory for the Dragon Warrior!" I shouted.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior" A Chor Gom guard shouted to me as he was running up.

"Your welcome." I shouted back.

_I better get up to the palace before I am late Master Shifu will kill me if I am late._

**5 Minutes Later Jade Palace Training Room**

"Master Shifu. . . I`m here!" I shouted hoping not to be late.

"Good now we can start training." Shifu had a smirk on his face.

_I was late!_

"Po you will spare Monkey and Tigress today." He stated.

"I`m ready!" I shouted looking at my friends.

"Lets go!" Monkey had a smirk just like Shifu`s.

"Begin!" I heard Shifu say starting the Match.

Tigress was the first to attack she did a kick and I dodged to the right, than she tried to punch me.

_Bad choice._

I grabbed tigresses arm while monkey lunged, than without thinking I hit Monkey with tigress. Monkey flew into the wall and I slammed Tigress into the ground.

"Yah!" I shouted

Monkey and Tigress quickly recovered. Then they charged me and I started to go into a vision and couldn't stop it.

**(Tigress P.O.V.)**

We charge Po we hit him with constant blows but he did nothing, it is almost like he is not paying attention but I think nothing of it.

Monkey jumps behind Po and trips him, not a sound from Po. Then I kick him in the gut and he goes flying into a pillar, it breaks making a huge crack of course.

_I can't believe we beat Po . . . wait._

I look back and Po isn`t moving.

"Po!" As I say that everyone looks.

Master Shifu dashes across the room.

"He is breathing." Said Master Shifu.

Po opens his eyes and sits up with a look of understanding on his face, but it soon changes to discomfort.

He tries to stand but he cries out in pain, looking down at his leg he has a look of pain.

"Your leg, it's broken." Shifu States

Po gets up and puts his foot in a position where his heel is on the ground but the rest of his foot is in the air.

"You are dismissed for today." Shifu Sighs

"What happened Po?" I ask

"Not Sure, a vision or something." That was the reply.

"A vision?" Shifu seemed interested.

"Well more like talking to the dead about something so not a vision." Po said then he started for the kitchen.

"I will be mediating Dragon Warrior come find me after dinner." Master Shifu Said before going to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

I sigh before following the others to go to the Kitchen.


	3. Vision Revealed

Master Shifu P.O.V.

"Inner Peace, Inner Peace, Inner Peace" I sigh.

_What does Po`s Vision hold? Something Dangerous most likely. The last vision that came from the Jade Palace Masters was that Tai-lung broke out of prison. Maybe Oogway was visiting Po in the form of a Vision . . . what is that smell? _

I sniff the air and the smell makes me hungry.

_Maybe I should go eat with my students for once. _

I walk into the kitchen.

"Master Shifu?" Po asks.

I sniff the Air again.

"I think I will eat here instead of in solitude today." I say while again sniffing the air.

"Really? Want some noodles?" Po asks.

I am about to reply but Monkey beats me to the chase.

"Of coarse he does Po, besides what else do you make?"

"Right."

As soon as I sit down a bow slides in front of me. I look up to see Po slide bowls all over the table before setting one down in front of him.

I take a bit out of the Noodles and my eyes widen in surprise.

"This is good Po, so it as good as certain people say while training." I look at monkey and Mantis briefly.

"Now tell me about your vision." I say before eating some more noodles.

Po P.O.V.

"Gladly" I said to Master Shifu.

"It was far from a vision Master, Oogway was telling me something about enemies returning to the valley. . . Sometimes we must reface our conquered fears to completely succeed in defeating them, and it will be harder than the first time. *Sigh* I Fear that Tai-Lung and Shen will return." I looks down at my noodles.

"What?" Shifu and The Five are shocked at what I said.

"How is that Possible?" Shifu Questions.

"Yea you killed them both Po." Monkey tells me.

"I know it's hard to believe but it is possible. The Wuxi Finger Hold isn't an Instant Kill there is a chance that it could just disintegrate a hand or arm or just drain the persons Chi. And Shen might have just got crushed and got broken bones, I mean no one delivered the final blow." I said to the Five.

I turn to Master Shifu. "And everything will be okay, this time I'll try not to kill anyone. "

"What about Tai-Lung and Shen?" Tigress was looking at me with a Questionable look.

"I never wanted to kill them, killing is no different if it's a villain or a villager its still killing." And With that I walk off down to the village.

As I walk down the stairs oblivious to anyone listing (Tigress and Shifu can hear because of their ears.) and say. "Oogway said that I might die as well."


	4. 6 Days Remaining

**Monkey P.O.V.**

A couple Minutes after po left Tigress`s and Master Shifu`seyes widened.

"What`s with the long faces?" Mantis asked the two.

"Po left a part out of his vision." Tigress answered.

"It can`t be that bad-" Viper Started

"The Dragon Warrior might die." Shifu States

Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane Gasp.

"Why would he leave that out?" Mantis asked.

"He might have accepted fate and was afraid we might not." Shifu looked down.

Mantis hops off the table. "Let's go find him."

**Po P.O.V.**

As Po reached the village he had a feeling that something wasn`t right.

"You lose Panda!"

"Tong Fo?" Po looked at Tong Fo to see he was wearing the Gong Lu Medallion.

"Oh No." Po Said before blocking a kick from Tong Fo then I try kicking him and he block I jump back holding my leg jumping up and down . . . my broken leg.

He charges again but I dodge to the side and hit him sending flying into the ground. He jumps at me and I let him kick me but I knock him away afterwards grabbing the Medallion in the Process. He lands on the ground and notices I have the Medallion.

"No the Gong Lu Medallion!" I smirk and kick him into a wall and he is unconscious.

"Next time don`t leave out the most important part of your vision Po."

"Master Shifu heard what I said going down the stairs didn`t he?"

"Of course I did, these ears aren't oversized for show."

I turn around the see The Five and Shifu. I give the Medallion to Shifu.

"Tong Fo had it somehow."

Shifu Sighs.

"I didn`t want to worry you guys and it might not happen."

"I`m not sure I-" Monkey gets gut off.

"I might get killed buts it's not a 100% kind of thing."

"I`m going to get an early start on sleep tonight." I then head up to the Jade Palace. The Others Soon Follow thinking the same thing.


End file.
